


A knightly sorta Valentines

by Sakaki (kiirobon)



Category: Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirobon/pseuds/Sakaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of the Astral Knights confront their biggest challenge yet....getting the female knights and two little girls a valentines day gift. Can they pull it off?</p><p>This also serves as episode 19.5 of Baku Bomberman ST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A knightly sorta Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora G Silverwind (queenofoddities)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sora+G+Silverwind+%28queenofoddities%29).



> Dedicated to the ladies of the shameless Bombercircle who's constant (and incredible) writing of painful things in the Bomberman verse dulls my senses to the point that I forgot that I don't have an actual valentines this year (or any year before it, really). Ah, wait...
> 
>  
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "F", as in "Forgotten things are easily remembered".

 

BAELFAEL:

So um, do you guys know what Valentine’s day is?

In a cottage by the meadow, the male Astral knights are keeping watch while the ladies are out with the young girls.

ASTHARTH:

And where is _this_ coming from?

BAELFAEL:

Shrugs.

I heard it in town earlier when I was out with the ladies. Seems like it’s a big deal.

MOLOK:  
Nah, can’t say I’ve heard of it, kiddo.

A bomber clad in a dark cape, who’s black hair with red tips droops from his helmet sits on the other side of the room away from the drawn windows, and only shrugs when everyone’s glance falls upon him.

BAELFAEL:

Man, even Bulzeeb doesn’t know, and he usually knows everything!

ASHTARTH:

I never said I don’t know what it _is_ ; I simply asked how _you_ heard of it!

BAELFAEL:

Whoa, hold the phone dude! Don’t get all out of breath.

He snickers at his own joke.

BAELFAEL:

Get it? Cause he’s got wind powers and…

BEHEMOS:

If no one knows what it is, then why are we discussing it?

BEHEMOS is tinkering around with a toy polar bear on a workbench and examines it upon its apparent completion.

BEHEMOS:

You certainly know how to waste time. Though, I suppose that comes with youth, doesn’t it?

BAELFAEL:

Take a chill pil—

ASHTARTH:

MOVING ALONG! Baelfael, there had to be a reason why you brought it up besides your flaming ignorance!

BAELFAEL:

I’ll admit that was pretty funny, but if you make fun of me again, I’ll drop kick you so hard that you won’t be able to sit on your third degree burns for days! I brought it up cause the women in town seem to like it, so I was thinking we could do something for the ladies here!

The knights murmur about this for a moment.

MOLOK:

That’s actually not a bad idea.

BAELFAEL:

I knew I could count on you, old flame! So, uh, what is it?

MOLOK:

Like I said, I dunno.

BEHEMOS:

Why not ask the women then? I approve of anything that’ll get the lot of you to leave for a bit, maybe even forever if I’m lucky.

BAELFAEL:

No dice, man. Last time we left you alone in the cottage, we had to defrost the chairs before we could sit down.

ASHTARTH:

What on earth is wrong with you and your focus on the posterior?

BAELFAEL:

Quietly.

A guy gets tired of standing y’know?

MOLOK:

Folding arms.

Asking them won’t do. I mean, surprising them with a Valentines present is better, I’d say. Hey Ice-cold?

BEHEMOS perks up upon this nickname, but tries not to show that he likes it.

BEHEMOS:

Muttering quietly.

W—What? Not that that method of calling me has gotten my attention or anything?

Everyone:

Thinking.

Just be honest with yourself…

MOLOK:

You’re always building toys for the tikes, so why don’t you make something Valentines-y for ‘em?

BEHEMOS:

For one thing, I have not even the foggiest idea of what Valentines is. Secondly, if they receive toys from me oft enough, what would be special about another one?

MOLOK:

Scratches chin.

Good point, I guess. Little flame?

BAELFAEL:

Yo, yo?

MOLOK:  
You said it was a big deal in town right? How’d you know that if you don’t know what it is?

BAELFAEL:

‘Cause, I mean…I ‘unno, the guys give the girls stuff and they get all happy and junk.

MOLOK:

Ah-hah. So it is about giving them something.

BULZEEB suddenly stands up which gets everyone’s attention.

BAELFAEL:

Bulzebro?

BULZEEB:

Sweet scents and flora.

He then ascends the stairs into the top part of the cottage and closes the door behind him.

MOLOK:

….Oooookay. Anyone want to translate that?

BAELFAEL:

Oh! Wait! The dudes in town did give their ladies candies and stuff!

ASHTARTH:

There you have it. Of course I knew from the very beginning!

BEHEMOS:

Candy creation, is it? I suppose I could try my hand at this.

ASHTARTH:

Hey, don’t ignore me.

MOLOK:

Heh, and what kind earthy guy would I be if I couldn’t get some flowers?

ASHTARTH:

HEY!

BAELFAEL:

Old flame, let me help you! I think I know what Zoniha might like!

MOLOK:

Oh? And why’s that?

BAELFAEL:

Blushing and fidgeting.

Uh…no reason?

MOLOK:

Wink.

No reason huh? Though you’ve got a point, we’d might as well do something for all of the women, all right little flame, let’s go.

BAELFAEL:

You got it, pops!

BAELFAEL AND MOLOK exit as BEHEMOS stands up.

BEHEMOS:

I will have to research this “candy”.

He leaves, and ASHTARTH is left alone.

ASHTARTH:

HEY! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

***

Not long later, BEHEMOS peers into a bubbling pot of…something, nodding satisfactorily at its process.

BEHEMOS:

Good, good. It is progressing well.

MOLOK and BAELFAEL are cutting flowers and arranging them into vases at a table as ASHTARTH looks on from the corner once occupied by BULZEEB sulking.

MOLOK:

Do you have any more of those red ones, little flame?

BALEFAEL:

C’mon, how many times do I have to tell you they’re roses?

MOLOK:

Roses, huh? I like flame sprouts better.

BAELFAEL:

Oh c’mon. As if a rose by a different name would smell as sweet.

BALEFAEL pauses at this and quickly writes it down.

MOLOK:

What are you doing?

BAELFAEL:

That sounded pretty awesome! I gotta write it down before someone else steals it!

MOLOK:

Shakes head.

It’ll never catch on.

ASHTARTH:

To himself.

It’s so nice to be included. To be remembered. This is our first Valentines and I have nothing to do with it.

BEHEMOS stands before him with a ladle.

BEHEMOS:

Stop your complaining and taste this.

ASHTARTH:

Huh? Why me?

BEHEMOS:

You claim to be a gentleman right? _Clearly_ Gentlemen should have a palette of flavors unrivaled by anyone else?

ASHTARTH nods slowly and stands up.

ASHTARTH:

Yes…yes! Of course! Allow me to taste that! Muwahahaha!

MOLOK nods knowingly over his shoulder at BEHEMOS who shrugs.

ASHTARTH takes a taste of BEHEMOTH’S creation and retches.

ASHTARTH:

What in the name of the Space Pegasus is in there?! It tastes horrible, and more importantly it’s on fire!

True enough, the concoction has become a roaring flame, and the cottage has started to smoke.

BEHEMOS:

I put sweet things in it as suggested by the recipe!

BAELFAEL:

Don’t tell me you used the ones that BULZEEB collects?! That guy is always reading about creating fires for his darkness attacks!

BEHEMOS:

Do you know of any other recipes for me to use?!

BAELFAEL:

How could someone who builds things be so stupid?!

BEHEMOS:

What was that?! I’ll kill you!

As the argument (and fire) rage inside, ZHAEL, ZONIHA, and the two little girls have returned from their trip and stand outside.

RED GIRL:

It sounds like trouble! We should go help them!

BLUE GIRL:

Trouble, big trouble….

ZONIHA:

Nah, I say let them handle it. After all, if they screw up then it’s up to them to get us a new place to live.

RED GIRL:

But, Big sis…

ZHAEL:

Now, now girls. We bought them Valentines things, for doing a good job. Do you think setting our house on fire is a good job?

RED GIRL:

Mmm…nuhuh.

BLUE GIRL:

It’s bad, right?

ZHAEL:

Indeed. Though if they can keep us from being homeless tonight, maybe we might share what we bought. They’ll be happier to get it after they do a good job, don’t you think?

The girls give each other looks that quickly turn into smiles.

RED GIRL:

Yeah! I always feel better when I do a good job and get something!

BLUE GIRL:

Good work deserves rewards…

ZONIHA:

You girls get it. ‘Sides, nothing wrong with seeing a man sweat. –Literally even!

ZHAEL:

Now, let’s take a little walk and have some chocolate while they sort things out.

ZHAEL and ZONIHA both take a girl by hand and walk away as the yells from the flaming cottage rise into the air. Eventually the knights inside would get things under control, and it would become a Valentine ’s Day that no one would forget –for various reasons.

ST EXTRA--------END.


End file.
